The Secret World
by Chayo1197
Summary: Blaine is spending some time at his aunt's in the country when he discovers the existence of uninvited house guests, one of whom takes an interest in him. Based on 'The Secret World of Arrietty'. May not end in klaine.


GOD HELP US ALL.

I'm starting a new multichapter.

Okay so no promises for quick updates. I'm going to try to write at least three chapters in advance before publishing one, then another, then beginning work on more before posting another and I'm going to try to stick to that. Wish me luck.

**If you have not watched The Secret World of Arrietty yet and don't want spoilers then I wouldn't suggest reading this fic.**

I'm not writing the entire movie word for word but there will be some similarities.

So please enjoy!

* * *

><p>The scenery was beautiful.<p>

It always was out here, but this time Blaine appreciated it more. It was easier to concentrate on the lush trees and newly bloomed flowers than the reason for the drive all the way into the country. That, or maybe he had simply matured since the last time he'd been here.

Last summer seemed like decades ago now. He felt decades old anyway. He had learned so much, seen so many things, and endured a lot since that innocent time so long ago. But he didn't come here to think about any of that. He came out here to get away from it.

His mother's sister had a big, quiet house, away from the cities and even a good amount of space away from the nearest down. It was a place where paved roads and streetlights were far behind. Even now, Blaine could hear the tires of the car making the rich sound of treading through dirt.

The silence was comfortable in the car, with just he and his aunt. His mother's sister was a simple woman, older, and never said a bad word against him. He felt at ease with her. There was no need to try and strike up a pointless conversation about the weather. It was nice.

When they pulled up to the house is when the silence was broken. Blaine's aunt huffed as they approached another car, parked in the middle of the small white gate in front of the house. "That girl. I swear." She said, chuckling softly. Rolling down her window, she stuck her head out the window.

"Brittany! You've blocked the driveway again!" There was silence, before she called the girl's name again. When there didn't seem to be any kind of recognition to her call, she sighed and unbuckled her seatbelt. "Stay here, I'll be right back alright?" she looked over at Blaine.

Blaine nodded, smiling. "Of course."

She smiled and nodded back, putting the car in park before getting out and heading towards the house. Blaine watched her disappear, settling back into his seat and sighing. Looking around, he noticed how thicker the forest was around the house. There were no places like this in the city. It was beautiful here.

Unbuckling his seatbelt, he got out of the car and closed the door gently so as not to alert his aunt, then started to walk in the endless yard. There were stepping stones that led up to the house, and others that led down to a small pond. Next to it there was a meadow of flowers which caught Blaine's eyes almost immediately. It was like a small piece of heaven right here.

He continued to look around when an out of place patch of fur caught his attention. He stared at the cat, which had flattened itself against the grass. Its long tail wagged slowly, like it was waiting for something. His beady eyes had caught sight of something in a small bush, and didn't seem to be letting it go.

Blaine took a few steps forward, making the cat turn to him. He smiled, and started to ask the cat what it was looking at when something made the bush rustle. Blaine's breath caught in his throat and he stared at it.

Did….was that a little arm?

A couple of leaves moved towards the front of the bush slowly. It was eerie and unnatural, like they had grown a pair of legs. And when they lifted slightly, Blaine saw that there were indeed a pair of legs too! The cat let out a low meow, and the leaves gave a shriek and fell, revealing to Blaine the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

The tiny boy had a head of chestnut brown hair, sticking up fashionably in the front, and a pair of beautiful eyes that Blaine could not pin to one color. Blue? Hazel? Aqua? He wore a simple white shirt and brown pants, and even had little shoes on his feet. He didn't seem to see Blaine, instead focused on the cat that looked ready to pounce. He took one, two, three steps back before the cat finally lunged. Before Blaine could stop it or say anything, the small boy ran, the cat dangerously close.

Blaine ran forward, stumbling and catching the cat around its belly before it could snap its teeth around the small person. Blaine fell to the ground, holding the struggling cat tightly. He looked around, trying to see if the tiny person was okay. He saw the boy jump up on a brick against the house and run through the grates of the outside wall, then disappear.

The cat wiggled out of Blaine's loose grasp, running to the grate and trying to paw through it. Blaine sighed and sat up in the grass, watching it.

Had he gone insane? Or had he really seen a little person?

"Oh, Lord Tubbingon, there you are."

Blaine turned around to see his aunt, along with a blonde girl looking at him with a dazed look.

"Miss Joan, Lord Tubbington brought over a friend. Can we keep him?"

Blaine's aunt chuckled. "No, Brittany that's my nephew. He's come to stay with us for a little while."

Brittany blinked sleepily. "Oh." She walked over to Blaine and stared at him curiously. "Why are you sitting in the grass?"

Blaine blinked. "Oh, uh…"

Brittany smiled. "That's okay. I do it too sometimes. It's nice out here." She reached a hand out. "I'm Brittany Pierce."

Blaine smiled and accepted her hand in his. "I'm Blaine Anderson."

Brittany pulled Blaine to his feet, and Joan smiled softly. "Shall we head inside?"

Blaine nodded. "Sure."

Brittany and Joan headed in first, Blaine not too far behind. He glanced back to the grate that Lord Tubbington had since abandoned to lie down on a stepping stone. Not seeing any sort of movement, he sighed and headed into the house.

He didn't notice the glasz eyes watching him from behind the grate.


End file.
